celebs at school (totally not my idea)
by mangafan100
Summary: 2 things: DISCLAIMER all rights go to naoko takeuchi I do not own sailor moon 2. the story line is totally NOT my idea I have no idea were haruka being small came in my friends idea. hope you like!


_**Celebrities in school**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Geez! their protective over a girl!**_

"The Three Lights transferring! EEEECHHHHH!" Screamed Usagi.

"Here they are!" Minako jumped excitedly. Suddenly Three boys stepped out of a black limo. Taiki, Yaten and Seiya. The strange thing was, they were being followed by a small girl she was dressed in the school uniform, white top with blue bow and a blue skirt from the middle of her waist to her knees, she was around 4 foot 5'' and had large dark green eyes her hair was a dirty blonde and was cut short. Girls started to crowd around the three boys but before she could make a move to catch up to the boys she was violently pushed onto the ground dropping all her books onto the floor. As she raced to pick up her books a tall black haired boy came to help pick up her books. The girl looked up to see the man helping to pick up her stuff. Yaten turned around from the crowd to see where the girl was, his bright green eyes narrowed when he laid them on the man. Slowly Yaten made his way out of the crowd of girls and made his way to the girl.

The boys hand went to pick up the last book at the same time as the girl. The girl was the first to touch the book but not long followed by the boy. the boys hand brushed her hand but she jerked it away and jumped up with fear filling her dark green orbs. The sight made Yaten disgusted his eyes narrowed even more as he paced over to the two.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" The man asked the small girl and handed her the book. the girl snatched the book from him giving no reply whatsoever. Two hands came and placed them on the girls shoulders.

"are you okay, Haruka?" Haruka looked up to meet Yatens gaze that was staring down at her caringly. Haruka gave him a faint nod and a smile. Yatens gaze turned into an angry glare as he turned to face the man he now hated, "I suggest you keep your hands off of her!"

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Kou but as you probably saw she doesn't like anyone touching her so maybe you should keep your hands off of her!" The man retorted. Yatens grip on Haruka tightened. A brown haired man came and stood in front of Haruka and Yaten and placed an arm out at the side to defend the girl.

"Taiki.." came the whisper from Haruka just loud enough for both Taiki and Yaten to hear.

"I suggest you take Yatens words and leave her alone," Taiki said making sure that his death glare was making full contact with the other mans eyes. With that the black haired man turned to leave. Taiki relaxed when he left and Yatens grip on Haruka loosened just enough for Haruka to escape and wrap her arms round Taiki's waist in a hugging motion. "come on lets go rescue Seiya from that crowd of girls,"

"Hey I need to get out of here girls!" Seiya tried to shove his way out of the crowd 'tough crowd!' he thought to himself. All of a sudden three hands grabbed his wrist and yanked him out and started to run. "GhahhhhhHHHHH!" When they reached a safe place they stopped and panted for a couple of minutes until Seiya spoke up, "are you okay, Haruka? I saw what happened but I couldn't get away from those girls to get rid of that idiot.." Haruka nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, 'next time I'll get him though, next time,'

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Hawks eyes**_

The sound of the front door clicking made Taiki jump. He was sat in the living room of their apartment.

"And where have you two been?" Taiki questioned the two.

"Just walking back from school, why?" Yaten lied, Taiki would never think that Yaten would be able to share a kiss with Haruka for over a second without her jerking away.

"Really, it never usually takes you both this long."

"Taiki, new school, got lost!" Yaten words sounded like he was saying 'well duh!' Taiki rolled his eyes at him and smiled at the sight of Haruka giggling. Yaten always described her laugh as melodious and cute.

It had been an ordinary school day for

Haruka, Yaten, Taiki and Seiya.

The only strange thing was Haruka had not cached up to Yaten at all and he was starting to get worried, very worried. He entered the apartment to see Taiki stood in the hall talking to Seiya.

"Hi you tw… Yaten, where's Haruka?" Taiki was visibly concerned and so was Seiya.

"She hasn't come home yet!?" Yaten was scared to death his stomach was churning. 'I bet it has something to do with that man from earlier,'

"Shall we go find her?" Trust Seiya for stating the obvious.

"ummm, Seiya, her life could be in danger, YES!" Yaten retorted. They literally threw themselves out the door.

"Be a good girl Haruka and stay still.." The mysterious man from the other day told Haruka holding a carving knife in his left hand. "Like I said, I'm Mamoru." Mamoru was getting dangerously close to Haruka who had her back against a tree. the tip of the knife was now pressing against her neck. Haruka surprised him by pushing him away and ran while she had the chance as she headed for the gates a tall blonde haired man, who was also holding a knife, stood in her path. she ran right into him. Now that she was leaning up against him he placed his knife against her back.

"Right, Yaten you search the city and me and Seiya will take care of the school." Taiki agreed with his two brothers and they went in their seprate ways. As Taiki and Seiya ran round the corner to the school they stopped in front of the gate and glared at the two men.

"I would drop the knife if I was you!" Taiki spoke up.

"Taiki! Seiya!" Haruka shouted.

"Fine," The man said calmly sliding the knife down Harukas back. Haruka released herself from the mans grasp and made a run for the two boys, but she fell in pain. She was about to hit the ground face first when Seiya caught he in mid air.

"lets go Shirogane, don't want to see these two celebrities cry at the sight of her dead body!" with that the two men left. Seiyas face was pale. Taiki stared at him.

"Seiya, are you alright?" Taiki asked. Seiya knelt down he removed his hand off her back to find his hand covered in Harukas blood.

"uh… So that's why they agreed to drop the knife," Seiya said making his bloody hand into a ball.

Yaten had searched all over the city but couldn't find Haruka anywhere. Now he turned for his last hope, the school. Yaten had eventually reached the gate and laid his eyes on the one thing he dreaded to see.

"What happened?" Yaten questioned, 'no, this can't be happening not now, its too soon!'

"Oh… Yaten.. I umm.." Seiya stuttered

"w-what h-happened? Shes not is she?! S-she can't be." Yaten was trembling while tears streamed down his face. He fell to his knees crying into his hands. Taiki decided it was time for him to intervene.

"She's still alive… Imagine what she would say if she saw you like this," Taiki whispered softly to him, "I know for one she will be just as hurt as you are," These words lightened Yaten up a bit and he stood up wiping his red eyes from tears and walked over to Haruka, kneeling down, his eyes met Harukas unconscious face that was anything but peaceful. Yaten sighed as more tears streamed down his face. Then he remembered, Haruka had wrapped a piece of cloth round his wrist when he injured it. He rolled up his sleeve and removed the cloth.

"Seiya, can you sit her up?" Yaten asked, well it was more of a demand.

"umm.. Yeah.." Seiya said confused while he gently sat her up. Yaten wrapped the cloth round Harukas thin waist.

"when did you get all the good ideas?" Taiki commented. Haruka started to stir in Seiyas arms. "Huh… She's waking up!" Taiki exclaimed. Yatens hand was still laid on her stomach. He didn't hear Taiki say she was waking up. Then he felt something squeeze his hand.

"Yaten…. What happened?"

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Haruka, what happened?**_

The Three Lights had brought Haruka back to their apartment. She was lying on the sofa in the living room while Taiki was gently treating her wound with a damp rag. Yaten was walking round the room grumbling.

"I don't get it!" Yaten pouted, "what could anyone have against Haruka!"

"Yaten, I don't get it either, but we can't jump to conclusions, we don't even know who they are!" Taiki explained to Yaten.

"I know!" Yaten shouted at Taiki as he slammed his fist against the wall, "I'm sorry, its just that we promised Kakyu that we would protect her, we weren't able to…" Taiki and Seiya understood what he meant and they both hung their heads down in shame.

" Un true!" Haruka finally spoke up, "You did, I'm not dead am I?"

"Yeah, but we-" Seiya was cut off by Haruka.

"Seiya, If you didn't catch me then I wouldn't be here, would I?" Yaten was still staring at the wall, he turned his eyes so he is watching Haruka from the corner of his eye. Also making sure Seiya wasn't going to make any smart moves. Yaten has always known Seiya had a crush on Haruka and had once tried to kiss her.

"Haruka, what happened?" Yaten asked his girlfriend. "When Seiya caught you," Seiyas face went pale when Yaten asked her, "or maybe I should ask Seiya," Yaten turned to face Seiya.

"ummm.. I uhh," Seiya wasn't sure how to lie at this question.

"Taiki… do you know.."

"umm.. Okay! When Haruka fell Seiya caught her in a cradle and told me that it could be the only chance he'll get to kiss her ever again so he kissed her while she was unconscious!" Taiki panted. Seiya was looking very guilty, Haruka held her bottom lip with two fingers and once again Yaten was furious.

"HE WHAT!" Yaten screamed.

"Heh… He … Hehheh," Seiya tried to laugh it off but the other three glared at him.

"I managed to stop him before he went to his plan," Taiki explained.

"what plan!?" Yaten said through a fake grin. Not want to say it out loud to Haruka, Taiki walked up to Yaten and whispered it in his ear. Yaten very quickly made an action to what Taiki just told him. He walked up to Seiya and punched him in the face. Haruka ran and wrapped her arms round Yaten.

"Yaten, please stop!" Haruka pleaded. Yaten relaxed a

little. Seiya looked down at Haruka scowling.

"Haruka, let go unless you want me to hurt you," Seiya warned her. Yaten bent down and held Haruka close to him with a tight grip. Taiki came and stood in front of Haruka.

"Seiya, Yaten… I don't think this is the way to act around Haruka,"


End file.
